


Not So Bad

by MasterTLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Time Travel, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pups, Triplets, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's out of high school, the Hale house is rebuilt with a new Hale pack to go with it. After a near-death experience, Stiles wakes up to find out that he's a werewolf and he's pregnant. What the hell? Derek almost loses Stiles more times than he can handle... It's just one thing after another! However, despite the bizarre and sometimes dangerous twists and turns in the road, everyone realizes that it isn't so bad. It's life, their life, and it's perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own _Teen Wolf_

**_Warning:_** It moves kind of fast at times...

  


Enjoy!

  


**Chapter 1**

Stiles paced anxiously around the foyer of the newly restored Hale house. And it _was_ new, quite literally; they had just moved the last piece of new furniture in yesterday. Well, Derek and Boyd moved it, Stiles watched from the sidelines. No one wanted him to exert his puny human strength which is why he was pacing. The pack, including Allison, had left to meet with a small band of hunters with whom the Argents weren't familiar.

  


The leader of the group had requested a meeting with the pack and the Argents to determine whether or not the Code was being upheld and if they should take it upon themselves to fix whatever problems there may be. Stiles had gotten a weird vibe from the guy; he looked creepy with beady little black eyes and short-cropped salt-and-pepper hair. He definitely needed to get some Vitamin D as well, but Stiles was kind of pale himself so couldn't really comment.

  


Anyways, there was a big meeting going down and Stiles was left behind to "guard the house". Sure. Of course he was. Did Derek really expect him to believe that load of crap? He knew that the Alpha just wanted him to stay behind because he wasn't a wolf or a hunter, he was just Stiles. Well, _Just Stiles_ was pissed and would have left the house anyway, but Derek cheated. He used the whole, please-stay-here-and-guard-the-house routine while flashing red eyes that said, stay-here-where-you'll-be-safe-because-if-anything-were-to-happen-to-you-I-would-never-forgive-myself. And just how in the world was he supposed to argue with that? He wasn't, that is exactly why Derek did it-the bastard.

  


So Stiles was pacing anxiously, waiting for everyone to return. He knew that they would be fine; after all, if it were a trap or they had sensed the beady-eyed guy lying then the wolves would have noticed. So he wasn't worried about them per say, but something just didn't feel right.

  


And then he heard a knock on the door.

  


The pack wouldn't knock.

  


He stared at the door for a second, cautious, before placing a ready hand just above the gun Allison had shoved into his pants. The safety was on, he couldn't afford to lose a chunk of his ass (Derek likes his ass), but after a couple of years with his best friend dating a huntress he could switch the safety off in less than a second. Heart rate picking up with anticipation, he edged towards the door and grabbed the handle, pulling it open.

  


No one was there.

  


He frowned and shut the door before chuckling at himself. Wouldn't be the first time he had imagined a knock on the door. Having an officer for a dad had him anticipating a knock on the door ever since he was old enough to understand that his father wasn't an actual superhero and could seriously get hurt... or worse. He was about to resume his anxious pacing when there was another sound on the door but not a knocking sound. It was like someone had tossed a rock or something at the wood.

  


"Oh, hell no," he practically growled. He had painted that door himself so there was no way he would let it get scratched up after only a couple of days. Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled the door open and walked out on to the porch. He turned his full attention to the door, looking for damage, and then something hit him in the back of the head. He looked down; that was definitely a rock.

  


The feeling that something wasn't right increased tenfold, and he felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to pull his gun out but somehow he just knew that it wouldn't make a difference... He turned slowly, or maybe he just felt like everything was in slow motion, and he saw them.

  


There, in front of the house, just in front of the trees that surrounded the yard, were three men all dressed in black. He didn't recognize any of them, but he did recognize the big automatic weapons in their hands...

  


All pointed right at him...

  


**TLA**

  


Derek was watching Chris Argent and the stranger talk with barely contained anger. He didn't like having strange hunters in his territory; it was Chris' job to convince the strangers to leave... not that Derek wasn't hoping an agreement couldn't be reached. The world would be better off without trigger-happy hunters killing anything that wasn't human. And Derek could tell that these hunters were crazy; he had met his fair share of hunters, and they were all fine, like the Argents. Hunters were only supposed to protect humanity from monsters, beasts with a thirst for blood; Derek was fine with that. If it was dangerous then it _needed_ to be put down. But some hunters lumped every non-human being together and just wanted to exterminate. This stranger was just looking for an excuse to kill him and his pack; he could smell it.

  


He was confident though that if anything happened his pack could handle it. He didn't foresee any casualties; they were strong. He was glad that he had convinced Stiles to stay behind though.

  


He knew Stiles could take care of himself, could defend himself much better than he could in high school. Allison and Chris were amazing teachers, but Derek would much rather Stiles be out of danger completely and not need to use his self-defense abilities. It was much easier on his control and focus if he could concentrate on everything else instead of Stiles. Because when Stiles was around all Derek could think about was him, only him. And since he was human it just made it worse because he was so fragile compared to everyone else... He could say the same thing about Allison but she had a lifetime of training and was a born hunter; Stiles was not. If Derek knew what they were getting in to then he would have let Stiles follow them because he would have known what to expect, but with strangers like this he couldn't risk it. He _wouldn't risk it._

  


Chris and the stranger were talking for about ten minutes when, off in the distance, gunfire could be heard. All of the wolves snapped their attention in the direction of the noise.

  


"Alphas should never leave their mates unattended," the stranger hunter said suddenly with a smirk.

  


"That's coming from the house," Scott exclaimed in horror.

  


Derek turned glowing red eyes on the strange man in a glare that made everyone else cringe. He wanted nothing more than to rip the man's throat out with his teeth, but he ran off before he could give in to the urge. If he did that and no one was hurt then he would be inviting the man to destroy his pack; however, if Stiles was hurt in any way... There was going to be hell to pay.

  


"What have you done?" Chris questioned the other hunter as the wolves followed quickly after their Alpha. Allison looked like she wanted to run off with them but there was no way she could keep up.

  


The foreign hunter just grinned darkly. It looked like he had something that he wanted to say but he never got the chance because the young female Argent sent an arrow between his beady little eyes before anyone else even knew what was happening. She had failed her pack before and she would never do it again. Ending a threat's life was nothing to her now.

  


Chris pointed a gun at the nearest enemy hunter. "Were those shots meant to harm or scare?" He cocked the weapon. "Answer carefully."

  


**Chapter 2 Coming Soon...** One chapter a week until it's complete, then I shall update everyday! :D I have at least six chapters so far! Let me know what you think! And if you guys make it that far, I have pictures of the so-called triplets alluded to in the tags! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like the nth-hundreth time that I've tried to post this darn update! No LIE! DX 
> 
> Anyways... Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to do update as a gift! So you guys may or may not get next week's update... Then again, you probably will! Because I LOVE updating! It makes me happy! But I put myself on a schedule so I hopefully won't have too much dead time between chapters! You know? 
> 
> Enjoy! And please comment or leave kudos! Or comment! :D And thanks for all the comments and kudos so far! I am very happy that you've enjoyed it so far!
> 
> **Special Thanks** goes to SBMSF_23 who beta'd this! :D Even though I have added a little bit so if there's any mistakes I apologize!

Derek couldn't keep the wolf at bay as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to the house. He couldn't have straightened his back if he tried. His Alpha form was a blur as it raced through the trees on all fours. The gunfire had stopped but was ringing in his ears; it echoed through his skull. All he could think was, 'Please be alright. Be okay. You _have_ to be okay.' However, before he could even _see_ the house he knew.

He could smell strangers and gunpowder, but nothing hit his senses quite as hard as the smell of blood... Stiles' blood... It was sadly a smell that he could recognize too easily.

_No._

No, no, no.

_Please..._

He stopped in his tracks, shocked back to human form, when he reached the clearing where his house was settled. He caught a glimpse of men in black fleeing, but his pained red eyes were trained on the figure in front of the torn up door. Bullet holes splintered the doorway, the wall, the porch and...

Derek watched in horror as Stiles stumbled back, landing heavily against the door, before he slid down and collapsed in a heap. A trail of red followed him as he slid. Derek heard the slightest little whimper, almost nonexistent, of his name. "Derek..."

The Alpha let loose a howl so angry and so hurt that it caused all his betas to tremble and give him space. He was on the porch in less than three seconds, wanting to deal with the hunters who had run off but wanting more to hold on to Stiles and not to let him go. His betas could read his mind though because Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Jackson all ran off after the men in black. Derek forced himself to keep what little control he could manage and got on his knees next to Stiles. His mate...

"Stiles... Stiles, I'm here... Stay with me..." he said, and if it came out like a plea he didn't care. He would beg for Stiles' life on his hands and knees if he had too. He'd offer his own life it it would help.

Scott was too torn up to regain control so he paced and whimpered across the porch, having a hard time avoiding the sheer amount of shiny red. Danny couldn't seem to manage his wolf either and tiny sounds of distress were constantly spilling from his lips. Lydia was the only wolf left that seemed like she could control herself, but even her teeth were a bit sharper than they should be. After Derek she was one of the best at control. "This isn't good, Derek," she said gently, placing a hand on his knee.

He didn't need her to tell him that. He could see the bullet wounds just as well as she could-could smell the blood. Colors weren't as vibrant when he was struggling for control, but he could see the color red like there was no other shade. He could also hear the undercurrent in her words, but Stiles couldn't die. He was fucking invincible! Derek couldn't get rid of him even if he wanted to! "Call Deaton!" he barked to no one and _everyone_. As long as somebody did it he didn't fucking care. "Stiles..." He could barely hear the human's heart over the rapid thumping of everyone else's, but it was there. Faint and slow though it may be, that was a heartbeat. That was a sign of life.

Someone got a hold of Deaton, he wasn't sure who, but he thought that maybe he could breathe a little bit easier.

That was until the reassuring sound of Stiles' heartbeat _stopped._

_"No!"_

**TLA**

Stiles regretted it almost as soon as he was conscious and could open his eyes. There were no words in the English language-that he knew at least-that could describe the kind of pain he felt. It was like he had been run over a couple of times with a Mac truck, shot through several times, and then run over again for good measure. And well, he _had_ been, shot at least.

He struggled to focus his vision so he could see more than blurry shapes. Moving his head more than an inch was out of the question, but he was eventually able to recognize Deaton's place. He could also hear said Vet talking to somebody, probably Derek if the tone of his voice was anything to go by, but he was alone in the room. Where were the voices coming from?

"They'll be fine," Deaton was saying.

_They?_ Stiles wondered as he felt himself drifting away again. He could only worry about who else in the pack had been hurt for another minute before he was in a blissful state of unconsciousness again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I really gotta stop doing this! DX I am totally screwing up my schedule but I just can't help it! DX DX DX DX 
> 
> This is - **for real** \- the last update that isn't a week later! I'll update on Tuesdays since I think I started this thing on Tuesday but I could have started it on Wednesday... O.o... Let's just go with Tuesday! :D 
> 
> So I'll update every Tuesday until this is completed and when it's completed I'll update all of the time to get out the complete story! :D YAY!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks again to my beta who is AWESOME! I have however added some stuff since she checked it last so if there are any problems I apologize and it's totally not her fault! :D
> 
> ENJOY!

**TLA**

After what felt like _weeks_ but was only three days, Stiles finally woke up. Derek had never been more relieved in his life, not even when he learned that the dreaded fire hadn't killed everyone and he still had his uncle and his sister. But they were both gone now and he had a new pack. He had Stiles.

He only left the younger male's side to use the bathroom and to grab a quick shower that Lydia managed to force him to take. If she hadn't threatened his reproductive organs and had he not believed she would use those razor sharp claws of hers, he would have argued with her. Honestly, his personal hygiene was nowhere near as important to him as Stiles, but she had promised not to leave the room and he managed to do it.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned softly, the rest of the pack watching with bated breath. He had tried to keep a constant grip on one of Stiles' hands over the last three days and he squeezed it now softly.

"Derek?" came a dry but wonderful response.

"Give him this," Deaton said, appearing suddenly behind Derek with a glass of water and a straw. It showed how worried the wolves were that none of them noticed the man and all seemed to jump in surprise.

The Alpha took the glass and offered it to Stiles who drank it greedily. He pulled his lips away and grimaced. "Did that come out of a dog bowl?" He successfully broke the anxious tension and everyone let loose relieved laughs.

"Only the best for you, Stilinski," Jackson said, the big grin on his face belying the sarcastic tone of his voice.

"How do you feel?" Derek questioned, ever still the worrywart.

Stiles rolled his head a little bit, moved his arms and legs, took a deep breath, "Like I've been shot... a lot. I'm alive so I'm kind of having trouble not writing off my memories of what happened to a bad dream." He heard a low rumbling growl build up in Derek's chest; actually, all the wolves seemed to have a similar response.

"It happened," Allison said, the only one around the bed that wasn't growling. She totally could have been though with the dark glint in her eyes. "But we took care of it. You're okay now." She smiled brightly-a look that was much better suited for her.

"Allison and Mr. Argent totally went badass-hunter on the bastards," Erica grinned, nudging the huntress like they were old friends. The years had definitely been very good to the strain between the hunters and the pack. Erica and Boyd had long since gotten over the 'bad times' as the evil-Argent days were so lovingly called.

"I don't know," Stiles said, "I'm not in any pain but I feel weird. Not bad weird- different weird. And why aren't I in any pain? How long was I out? Am I a dashing older man now!?" he exclaimed with a grin.

A surprisingly loud laugh came from Deaton before he shook his head and walked to the back of the room. Derek rolled his eyes but laced his fingers with his mate's; now that Stiles was awake it was a lot easier to do. "It's only been three days," he replied. "You're not any older."

"Well, technically, I'm three days older," Stiles replied with a grin, smiling at their joined hands. Normally, he and Derek weren't too big on PDA. But for some reason now, he couldn't imagine _not_ touching Derek and knowing that he was _right there_. Weird.

Lydia spoke up. "Why don't we leave you guys alone? Derek can fill you in and answer your questions, maybe even some of ours..." she trailed off, looking at said Alpha pointedly before somehow managing to drag everyone except Deaton and Derek out of the room.

"I'll be right outside the door, Derek," Deaton said, and he let himself out.

Stiles pulled Derek towards him with a surprising amount of force considering he had been shot and unconscious for three days, but he didn't really care because he hadn't held his mate in what felt like forever. And _woah_ , since when did Stiles refer to Derek as his mate? It felt right though, like there was no other word that fit.

"I'm never leaving you behind again," Derek swore as he allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to watch Stiles fall again because he had been too late. Never again.

"Good," Stiles replied into Derek's chest, snuggling as close as he could to the Alpha.

It was quiet as they just held each other until Stiles couldn't take it anymore. "I'm a werewolf now aren't I?" he questioned even though he was already sure of the answer. It wasn't like he thought he was invincible and could survive being shot. He didn't know how many times he was actually hit, but he knew it had been more than once. There was no way he could still be human. He felt Derek stiffen in his arms so he hurried to reassure him. "I'm not mad! I'm not mad!" he exclaimed. "I promise. I know that you wouldn't have turned me unless you had to do it. And I'd much rather be a werewolf than be dead!" He squeezed Derek tighter. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Derek relaxed slightly and breathed in the new scent that was Stiles, relaxing even more. The younger male had always had an intoxicating scent to the Alpha, but with the essence of wolf? It wasn't even _right_ how delicious he smelled now. However, Derek needed to put a cap on that thought process before the wolves waiting for the pair got an earful. "We were at the meeting," he started, "Argent and the stranger were talking, not even fifteen minutes had gone by. Then, we could hear gunfire in the distance coming from the direction of the house. I didn't stay a second longer. I ran off towards the house, everything blurring by, hoping that it was just some kind of power display. When I-" He choked up a bit so he stopped to gather his breath.

Stiles gripped the Alpha tighter in comfort. He doubted he would do a much better job at trying to describe Derek's near death if their roles were switched.

"I watched you fall, Stiles..." the Alpha finally managed. "There was so much blood..." He couldn't bite off the whimper of pain that the memory forced out of him. "I was sure that you were dead." He took another deep breath. "But then I heard your heartbeat, faint as it may have been, and I thought that you were going to make it. So I yelled for someone to call Deaton and I thought everything would be okay." He flinched as if the memory was physically painful. It was. "Then your heart stopped." Stiles could hear Derek's own heart acting up from his emotions. "I couldn't lose you," he finished as if justifying something.

"And you didn't," Stiles tried to soothe. He didn't want Derek to feel like he had done the wrong thing by turning him. Stiles was anything but upset. "You didn't lose me..." He pulled back from Derek's chest and reattached himself to Derek's lips. After a heated kiss, Stiles pulled away again but only enough to speak. "Thank you... For saving me..."

Those simple words were enough to assure Derek that Stiles wasn't angry about being turned. He knew that everything would be alright. They kissed again.

"Is this what _my_ heart sounds like when we make out?" Stiles questioned with a grin, listening to Derek's more rapidly beating heartbeat. It was surprisingly awesome to hear the way you could affect someone.

The Alpha chuckled. "It is," he said. "Neat, isn't it?"

Stiles nodded happily. "Awesome," he agreed. Then, he remembered something. "I think I woke up at some point, and I heard Deaton talking. He said that _they_ would be alright. I know _I_ got hurt; who else? Are they okay now?" Derek pulled away and looked a little uncomfortable... No, nervous? Yeah, definitely nervous. "What?" Stiles added. "What is it?"

"I really don't know how to explain," Derek replied after a moment of thought. "I don't understand it at all, and actually, I find it hard to believe."

Stiles stared for a minute, waiting for an explanation but Derek just sat there looking awkward. "Just spit it out!"

"You're pregnant."

...

...

Silence.

...

...

"Huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day early! YAY! But I had it finished so why wait? :D
> 
> Who can write good sexy times? Because I am TERRIBLE at it! 
> 
> I refuse to sully the beautiful world of Sterek with my crappy attempts at writing a sex scene! 
> 
> Would anyone care to do it for me? :D :D :D Because I really want some but I won't do it! **I won't!** I would give you full credit of course! Just let me know! I'll repeat this message at the end too!

**TLA**

Stiles was finally allowed to leave the clinic the next morning after Deaton declared him one-hundred percent (hell yes to wolf genes!). He was glad to leave even though he was only stuck in there for one day, consciously at least. And he was very glad that Dr. Deaton had decided to add a room to his clinic that was not for animals but for "humans". It was a lot more comfortable than a vet table surrounded by cages. The doctor had said that with all of the trouble that the werewolves got into adding another room would eventually pay off for everyone. And then a few days later, Stiles got shot; it was already coming in handy.

"Home sweet home," Stiles exclaimed as he walked through the front door of the Hale house confidently. The torn up porch and front wall didn't upset him like he thought it would. Everyone had watched him intently like they thought he'd freak out or something. Honestly, he was worried too, but seeing the bullet holes and smelling the new paint to cover up the stain from his blood didn't bother him. The calm and excitement when he walked into the house was real. He needed everyone to know that he was okay. In fact, he was more than okay.

Even if he _was_ supposedly pregnant.

Talk about a bombshell! He _still_ didn't believe it, not even after hearing Deaton say so himself. The doctor even tried to offer some sort of explanation but it all went in one of Stiles' ears and right out of the other. He just couldn't believe it; him, pregnant and a werewolf now- a pregnant werewolf? Yeah... no. Werewolf he could take, not-

He just wasn't convinced that he was pregnant. Everyone else was skeptical too. The only person who believed it was Deaton, but he didn't make since half of the time so... so _something_. 

Anyways... It was good to be home, although it was a little crowded.

"Okay, everyone," he announced, raising his hands, "Give the new wolfie some space. I've told you a hundred times that I'm fine. Back off." No one listened to him until a warning growl from the Alpha moved them away a few steps. "Thanks, honey-bear," he said with a grin; a growl was given in response.

"You sure you're okay?" Lydia questioned, worry creasing her perfect strawberry blonde brows.

Stiles nodded his head. "I'm perfectly fine-not sore or anything. Being a wolf works for me." Everyone laughed. "Seriously guys, I'm fine, just glad to be home." He wrapped an arm around Derek and smiled brightly.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Boyd announced, grabbing Erica's hand and pulling her towards the door. "We'll be around," he called as they disappeared. Jackson smirked and ushered Lydia and Danny out of the door as well. Allison, Scott, and Isaac were the last three.

"What'd I do?" Stiles questioned, confusion wrinkling his nose. "What's that smell?"

Scott turned red. "I do not want to be a part of this conversation." He grabbed Allison's hand and turned to Isaac. "Are you coming?" he questioned.

The curly-haired male nodded and smiled brightly in Stiles' direction. "Glad you're okay." And then it was just Stiles and Derek.

"Okay, seriously, do I smell?" Stiles exclaimed when he thought everyone else was far enough away to where ever the hell they disappeared to. In all honesty, he thought he smelled good... really good. Like... _sexy_ good.

Derek chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the back of his mate's neck. "You smell fine," he assured.

"I don't know," the younger male tried to reply. "The others, they left like they smelled last month's garbage." It was surprisingly hard to think straight with a sexy Alpha boyfriend nosing his very sensitive neck. Go figure.

Derek chuckled again, placing light kisses over the younger male's skin. "With a heightened sense of smell you will be able to distinguish between different emotions that result from a chemical reaction in the body... Like arousal... That's what you smell. That's why they all left, to give us some alone time."

"Arousal?" Stiles questioned, body heating up with need. It felt kind of sudden but he definitely wasn't going to complain. He was only twenty-two so he was still allowed a couple of teenaged-hormonal reactions to sexy things, the sexiest thing around being Derek.

"Arousal," Derek confirmed. Stiles' scent was much stronger now and much more intoxicating; he could feel his canines lengthen and knew his eyes must be glowing red. He pulled back from his mate's neck to look at him, and he almost came undone with that simple glance. Stiles' cheeks were flushing which was normal but his eyes... They were glowing with his newly awakened wolf and were filled with lust. Derek was positive that he had never seen anything sexier in his _life_.

"Are you drooling?" Stiles smirked.

Derek's reply was an earth-shattering kiss. Stiles felt all of his newly acquired strength sap out of him, but it was nice to know that he wasn't just a sappy human and that his Alpha lover could turn even a werewolf to mush... Not that it surprised him, but it did make his puny human part feel better.

"Bed," Stiles moaned, "now."

A few hours later Stiles was too sexed up to care about the goofy grin on his face. "It's a lot more fun when we both have crazy werewolf stamina." He was half on top of Derek; half sprawled out on their bed. Heeheehee... _Their_ bed...

The Alpha 'hmmed' in agreement, eyes closed as he slid his hand along Stiles' spine. He had a grin on his face that was belying his trying-to-be-coolness though.

Stiles was content to keep talking. "And I can't believe how much you were holding back before. I mean, _wow_. Not that sex before wasn't amazing, because it was, but... I mean... Wow! If I had known sex would be that good with the bite I would have let you do it sooner." Derek opened one eye and gave him a look. He laughed. "Okay, you're right. I wouldn't have. But I-"

"Stiles," Derek said affectionately. "Hush..." He placed a finger on the younger male's thoroughly kissed lips.

Said younger male grinned and nodded his head before laying it on Derek's chest, listening to the strong, steady heartbeat. He sighed in contentment; he could listen to the sound all day and not get tired of hearing it. The steady drum meant that Derek was healthy and alive. Was there any better sound?

It was like that for a few minutes, the two of them quiet and just basking in each other, but then they both started hearing something odd. Stiles sat up, straddling Derek's hips. "Do you hear that?" he questioned.

Derek nodded and listened intently to the sound. It was faint but constant, a tiny thumping noise much like a hummingbird's heartbeat. He tried to place the sound until his eyes widened and strayed to Stiles' middle.

Stiles frowned and looked down as well. Was that... Was that coming from him? But that... "Derek?" he questioned, really confused and a little scared.

Suddenly, Stiles was the one on his back and Derek was hovering above him. He laid his head against Stiles' stomach, his stubble for once not drawing a giggle from the younger male. Yes, that sound was definitely coming from Stiles. And that meant...

"No way," Stiles mumbled, not able to think of anything else to say. In all honesty, what was he _supposed_ to say?

Derek stayed where he was against Stiles' skin, a million and one thoughts and feelings racing through him. However, the most prevalent thing he felt was a huge swell of happiness, a happy rumbling building in his chest as he listened to the sound of their baby's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can write good sexy times? Because I am TERRIBLE at it! 
> 
> I refuse to sully the beautiful world of Sterek with my crappy attempts at writing a sex scene! 
> 
> Would anyone care to do it for me? :D :D :D Because I really want some but I won't do it! **I won't!** I would give you full credit of course! Just let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any takers on writing a sexy scene? :D Not that there are any right now but definitely coming up! I've been in contact with some people already! 
> 
> Just let me know!
> 
> **Warning!!!!** Cliffhanger! A pretty bad one too! 
> 
> I apologize! 
> 
> I was gonna make this chapter longer and combine it with the next chapter but I got to the end and I was like, "Cliffhanger? YES!" And today has been a great day for me! I decided I would update a day early again! And if the rest of the day goes just as well then I may even relieve the pain of a cliffhanger and update later tonight or tomorrow as well instead of making you wait a whole week! :D :D :D

**TLA**

All it took was that light little humming sound to convince them never to doubt Deaton again. He obviously knew what he was talking about.

And maybe he knew some way to give Stiles his space back.

When the couple finally managed to dress and head downstairs, Derek barely letting Stiles walk on his own, the pack swarmed. Stiles managed to get dinner started but other than that he was forced on the couch where everyone took turns pressing their faces into his middle. Even Boyd-quiet pillar of muscle and stern-ness-Boyd got up close and personal in Stiles' space. The large black male completely ruined his reputation as badass with the big grin he sported. Derek had a happy rumble in chest that didn't stop and he had a smile that Stiles had never seen before plastered on his face; it was pure bliss.

Stiles decided that if it meant Derek looked like that then his personal space wasn't such a big deal after all. There was no need to bother Deaton.

He managed to get up and finish dinner, getting everyone plates and drinks, but every time someone walked by it was like they had to touch him in some way whether is was a hand on his arm or a nose in his neck. He was pretty sure that he was only okay with it because he was a wolf now. His human self would have been really irritated he knew, but his wolf seemed to like the attention. The beast was definitely an attention whore.

It seemed like he and Derek were back in bed in no time at all, but this time they were just cuddling. Or, Derek was cuddling Stiles at least; it was kind of hard to snuggle back when he was trapped in his older mate's strong arms. He would have argued his way into a different sleeping position if he could keep his eyes open. The last four days seemed to finally catch up with him and although he'd been asleep for three days, he was incredibly tired. He just let himself be held and drifted off to the happy rumbling that was still making itself heard from Derek. He wanted to make an animal joke but was asleep before he could. He needed to try and remember if for the morning.

He _did_ manage to think that everything was too good. The strange hunters hadn't been a problem at all, aside from shooting Stiles like eleven times, but he was a wolf now. He didn't even have any scars. The pack was whole and unharmed. There was going to be a new pack member. The Argents were friendlies. Jackson was no longer the murderous Kanima. The Alpha pack had deemed Derek worthy so they weren't an issue. Something was bound to go wrong somewhere in the foreseeable future; it was just the lot they'd been given in life.

And, of course, if something could go wrong... it would.

Of _course_ it would.

But did it have to wake the pack up from a happy, carefree slumber, the early morning after finally returning Stiles from Deaton's? Couldn't they get one good night's sleep, just one?

No-of course not-because that would be awesome.

Stiles had gotten up to get some water-which must have been the trigger because gods forbid he quench his midnight thirst- when the sound of breaking glass rang through the house like a _bomb_. Seriously, did the wolves hear everything that loud and clear? He almost dropped his drink to cover his ears, but glass didn't break for very long so there would have been no point. However, something _did_ explode somewhere and the house quickly filled with an awful odor and some sort of smoke. Stiles couldn't smell past the stench or see through the smog. He could hear the pack though, all yelling his name.

"I'm fin-" he began to say until he was grabbed roughly by both of his arms, seriously? He had just come home from being shot eleven times, turning into a wolf, and finding out he was pregnant-he did not _need_ this shit right now. He fought off one of his attackers but something snapped around his neck and it was like his body stopped listening to him. "Derek!" he yelled; at least he could still do that.

There was a lot of stumbling and cursing from his friends-at least he wasn't the only one who couldn't smell or see. "Where are you, Stiles?" somebody yelled. Maybe he could have identified the voice better if his heart wasn't pounding so hard in his own ears.

"In the kitchen!" He tried to move but still couldn't, not even as his attackers started pulling him in the direction of the closest door. "Derek!" he yelled again, more frantic. There was a growl in response that he recognized like his own voice.

Boyd was the first wolf to reach the kitchen, or Stiles assumed it was Boyd based on how high off the ground the glowing golden eyes were. "Boyd! Over here!" The golden eyes turned in his direction, but one of the guys holding him captive threw something and Boyd froze.

"Let's get out of here," a gruff voice said from Stiles' right. "This will only detain them for so long."

The two men pulled Stiles along faster, out of the door, and as soon as they were outside they dropped smelling salts or something- Stiles wasn't too sure. But his head did swim at the overwhelming stench; he couldn't even smell himself over the odor. These guys knew what they were doing. Tossing around such strong smells would easily cover their trail long enough to get away without getting caught plus whatever they left inside that stopped Boyd from following. The newly turned wolf could only assume that it would have the same effect on the others, much like whatever the hell they had put on his neck. He was moving but only because his captors were pulling him along; he had absolutely no control over his body.

His vocal chords were working perfectly fine though. "Derek! Derek!" he yelled. He was pretty sure that his captors didn't have any magic tricks to drown out the sound of his voice without making a noise on its own which only help Stiles' cause. "Derek!"

"Shut up!" the same gruff voice as before growled, slamming a gloved hand over his mouth. Everyone else who had ever kidnapped him knew that it wasn't safe to put anything near his mouth. He had no qualms about biting it off. He grinned when the man yelled in pain, "Son of a bitch!" 

"Derek!"

The other man growled. "You're an idiot," he hissed at his partner. With some sort of ninja agility he rearranged his hold on Stiles so not only was he gripping his arms but he was holding a vicious-looking dagger to his stomach. "One more word and the pup dies."

That shut Stiles up real quick. He heard a howl from the house-Derek. He whimpered, longing to reply, but he kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just can't catch a break can they?
> 
> Don't forget about sexy times! Please help me! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late but everything else has been early so :D :D :D :D
> 
>  **Warning:** Another cliffhanger! O.O

**TLA**

Derek howled as his senses were clouded and every fiber of his being wanted to find Stiles. "Derek!" His wolf was frantic because it couldn't see its mate or smell him. "Derek!" And as soon as he got to the kitchen he couldn't go any further. "Derek!" He howled again, angry as hell. Somebody was going to die. He was going to rip someone's throat out with his teeth, tear someone's heart out with his claws and shove it down a bleeding throat. Someone was going to regret breathing if Derek had his way.

And he would.

It must have been ten minutes-it felt like hours-until the wolves could smell and see again and move for that matter. Derek rushed outside, his Alpha half finally unable to be tamed. He was on all fours and covered in fur as soon as he hit the porch, but no matter how much he sniffed he couldn't get Stiles' scent. He sincerely hoped none of the pack got in his way because he couldn't guarantee their safety in the state he was in. He would probably consider all of them an enemy at this point; they seemed to understand that though because they gave him a wide berth as they took off in search of Stiles.

They looked all night. One of the wolves would find something but another would find something as well in the opposite direction. Whoever they were dealing with certainly knew how to deal with werewolves- which lead Derek to the Argent house.

The sun was barely rising when he banged on the back door in nothing but a tattered pair of boxers. He knew that he looked like a wreck, and he was also aware that Chris Argent didn't want him around his house, but the most important thing he knew was that Stiles was above all of that on his list of priorities, Stiles and his pup.

His gut twisted painfully as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hale," Chris Argent growled from the other side of the door, not even having to open it, "What are you doing here?" He looked the wolf up and down. "You look like shit." He opened the door and stepped aside. When Derek was in, Chris ushered him into a chair at the kitchen table. "What happened?"

"They took Stiles."

A lot of things went through Chris Argent at those words. First, he liked Stiles; he was loud, sometimes annoying, but he definitely grew on you. Second, 'they' were probably a danger to not only the wolves but Beacon Hills in general since they didn't feel it necessary to contact him. No hunters were allowed to enter another hunter's territory without permission according to the Council, and Chris hadn't heard from any hunters other than the ones that had shot Stiles-they had been dealt with. The final thing, Stiles was Derek's mate, and Chris couldn't fathom what Derek must be feeling. He knew that not even his bond with his wife was as strong as a bond between a wolf and his mate. And on top of that, Derek was the Alpha-his bonds were much stronger than the average wolf. Chris knew that the Alpha probably felt like half of his soul was missing... And Stiles had just come back from the dead...

Chris placed a wary and calloused hand on the wolf's shoulder. "I don't know who could be doing this-no one has contacted me-but I'll see what I can do." He was very careful not to make any sudden movements or say anything wrong. A wolf with a mate in danger was about the same as a wolf with a wound, they were both unbelievably dangerous. However, "You can't kill them. They need to be punished by hunter law." The wolf stiffened but surprised Chris by placing a hand over the one on his shoulder.

"Allison must not have told you," Derek began, "We don't know how, but Stiles is pregnant."

It was Chris' turn to stiffen. "That changes everything," he replied. "The Code protects children. You think they know?"

"It doesn't matter," Derek growled, standing. "I came for information, but I also came to warn you. When I find who did this, I will kill them. I will paint with their blood and scatter their entrails around the forest so that even if people searched a hundred years, they would never find every piece."

Chris watched as the man's eyes began to glow red, and he listened to every gruesome detail that he wanted to share. Even if he had wanted to stop Derek, he couldn't have. Threatening a wolf's mate was one thing, dangerous, but threatening a wolf's _expecting_ mate was purely suicidal. Whoever took Stiles was going to die and no one on Earth- and no _thing_ for that matter- would save them from the Alpha's lust for their blood.

Finally, Chris had heard enough of the gory details. "As long as no civilians get hurt, you can do whatever you like with the bastards." He looked at the clock on the stove. "Let me get dressed, I'll find some clothes for you as well, and you can tell me exactly what happened. I may recognize something that can help me figure out who did this."

Derek nodded while trying to reign in his emotions. It was really hard to maintain his human composure. All he wanted to do was find Stiles, make sure he was okay, and then kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. He had never felt a rage as blinding as the one he was feeling at that moment. He wouldn't be satisfied until warm blood was cooling on his claws and teeth, until all that was left of the intruders was a memory.

**TLA**

Stiles was left alone in a cheap motel room which was a first to him. Abandoned warehouse, creepy basement, cave- he'd been held in them all but no one had ever taken him prisoner inside the motel on the outskirts of town. They were either the dumbest kidnappers ever or the smartest-because Stiles was pretty sure that if he were the one leading his search party then he wouldn't look in a motel. In fact, he would exclude all motels from the list of possible 'Stiles-hide-aways'.

He still couldn't move because of the damn collar-thing around his neck; he was just lying on the uncomfortable and strange smelling bed. It smelled like a crowd of people and a dash of detergent-Ew. He wanted to be in his bed with Derek, wanted the scent of the pack all around him. He growled as he tried to move again-just in case- but it still didn't work.

He must have been lying around for ten minutes before he could hear voices approaching his room; he recognized two of them. He doubted he would be able to forget the voices of the men who threatened his pup. A growl began rumbling through his chest, one he was sure even Derek would appreciate; it was the most feral thing he'd ever heard from himself... But maybe that wasn't such an achievement because he'd only been a wolf for a while, but he had made some pretty angry noises before so- anyways! His vision shifted as the voices got closer, and he could feel his teeth and nails lengthen. He was seriously pissed off; he didn't even listen to words from the men, just their voices.

Everything stopped right outside the door.

He tried to reign in his anger and managed to de-wolf himself but there was still an angry growl spilling from his chest as the door opened. One person walked in, someone new, while the other two who had kidnapped him stayed outside. Stiles had been thinking of all kinds of things to say, all kinds of horrible, angry, dangerous things to say, but the only thing that he could get passed his lips was, "Pup."

The guy, who wasn't much older than Stiles, smiled slightly. "You haven't called me that in a long time."


	7. Triplets Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teaser for the triplets! I have real pictures of them! But I'll put that up when you actually meet them! :D This is chibi triplets! They are young adults here just so you know! Hence the facial hair! LOL
> 
> I'm very proud of them! Especially these chibis! And when you see the real picture I plan on posting then you'll be like, "WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! That's amazing!" I did a pretty accurate job if I do say so myself! :D
> 
> Actual chapter update may or may not happen this week! We'll see! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! My USB isn't working so... I had to redo it! GAWH!!!!! And this isn't beta'd like the one on my USB key so... Please excuse any mistakes! :D
> 
> I'll try to update again soon! :D
> 
> **Edited the name 'Madison' to the Latin name 'Adrea'

**TLA**

What the hell?

Stiles had no idea what he was supposed to do because- because... because something was seriously messed up!

His head wanted to be angry at the guy, wanted to yell and demand to be set free-maybe make a few threats. He knew that he had _never_ seen this guy before in his life, and his brain was trying to tell him that something wasn't right. However, every other part of his being was telling him not to worry because this stranger was _his_. His _pup_. While Stiles hadn't been a wolf for very long (consciously not even three days), he could recognize the wolf's need to hold onto its pup.

Seriously, what was going on?

"You're not crazy," the guy said as he got closer.

"Thanks for that," he growled despite instantly feeling guilty about treating his own cub like that. But how could that even be possible!? He tried to move again, aiming to get away from the confusing stranger, but was still immobile.

"I'm sorry about the collar; I thought it would be best if you didn't struggle. You could have gotten hurt." The stranger reached him and unclasped the thing around Stiles' neck.

Stiles jumped up and put as much space between them as he could. "Who are you?" he demanded. "And you're a terrible kidnapper-by the way. You don't want me to get hurt? You brought me to a hotel? Now, you've let me go. What do you want?"

The guy laughed and sat down on the vacated bed. "I just wanted to talk to you," he replied, his heartbeat even and truthful.

"So you had me kidnapped? Yeah-that makes perfect sense," Stiles said sarcastically. "I don't even know you," he added even as the words tasted like bitter acid on his tongue. His wolf was still screaming 'pup' at him.

"You don't know me _yet_ ," the guy answered with a smile. "As to having my friends grab you? The pack just found out you were pregnant right? I never would have gotten you alone, and this is a private matter." He stood up and walked slowly towards Stiles like he approaching a wounded animal. He stopped about two arm-lengths away and just looked.

Stiles decided to get his own good look at the guy.

He was slightly taller and broader than Stiles. He was very handsome (Stiles' wolf filled with pride, which was wierd). He had dark hair that looked a lot like Derek's but a bit longer and not quite as black. He had a shadowing of facial hair on his face that made him look rugged- _like Derek_ -and had amazingly defined eyebrows- _like Derek_. His face was finely chiseled with sharp cheekbones- _like Derek_ -and his eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue-or maybe green. Just like Derek's! But those freckles and those ears? Those were all Stiles.

This was _not_ happening.

"Should I explain myself," the guy interrupted the silence, "and _then_ answer your questions, or should I answer your questions and then explain myself?"

"Explain yourself," Stiles answered quickly.

The guy nodded. "Okay. My name is Adam- Adam Hale; you're my mother. I'm from the year 2038 where they've figured out how to travel to the past. I-"

"Wait. Are you serious right now? You're from the future? And you expect me to believe that?" Even _if_ so-called-Adam's heartbeat said he was telling the truth, it was crazy!

"What if I proved it to you?" the "Adam" guy questioned, not bothered by Stiles' skepticism.

" _Can_ you prove it?" Stiles replied even though his wolf was already convinced.

Adam smiled and pulled something from his pocket, something that Stiles recognized easily. "My dad has a wallet just like that!" Right down to the dark stain on the corner of the tan leather.

"Grandpa gave it to me when Chance ruined mine. I just never got a new one." He opened the wallet and pulled out a worn photo. "It's a little wrinkly," he said somewhat sheepishly, "But I keep it on me all of the time so..." He traced the image lovingly with his finger before offering it to Stiles. "Here."

Let it be known that Stiles can be stunned into silence. He hadn't even been this surprised when Derek first kissed him, and _that_ had been a big surprise. Sexy-Alpha-Derek kissing nerdy-human-Stiles out of the blue? Yeah, he had been stunned, but _this_... "Oh my gawd..." he finally managed as he looked at the picture.

It was taken in front of the Hale house that looked well-kept and uncharred. He could see part of the Camaro off to the side and in the background something blue that could have been his Jeep, but the group of people in the middle of the picture was what he was really seeing. He saw three teenagers, himself, and Derek.

He recognized Adam as one of the teens, but the other two he didn't recognize. One was a boy with hair just like Adam's, but it was brown like Stiles' own hair. He had brown eyes and freckles, a strong jawline and defined eyebrows. If Adam looked like Derek then this other teen looked a lot like Stiles. The other was one of prettiest girls Stiles had ever seen. She had long brown hair and eyes like Derek's. Her face was round-like Stiles'- and she had no freckles. Her skin was as unmarked as Derek's. All three of them had the most amazing smiles. And Stiles and Derek were older, but that was definitely them.

"I think you're thirty-eight in this picture," Adam offered. "That would make Dad forty-two. We're sixteen. We use a special lens camera that a werewolf invented to let us take pictures."

Stiles didn't reply, he just stared at the picture for a while, then... Wait. "You said, 'we're sixteen'."

"I did," Adam agreed with a chuckle. "Me," he pointed, "Chance," he pointed again, "And Emily," he pointed. "We're triplets."

"Triplets..." Stiles mumbled faintly, his heartbeat picking up significantly. He was scared, nervous, happy, excited-all at once. Adam is his son from the future who is a triplet-weird, but Stiles couldn't help the huge smile that grew on his face. "Wow! I'm sure Derek will be happy."

Adam laughed. "When Dad finds out you'll be walking funny for about a week."

Stiles gaped at the guy and felt his face heat up. "Don't talk about your parents doing _that_!"

"I'm twenty-six; I think I can handle it. Besides, you're not exactly quiet in bed. Dad-"

"Wait," Stiles interrupted. "I have a question. Is it okay for you to be talking to me? Aren't there some sort of rules to time travel?"

"There are," Adam answered, "but you know all of those movies you watch now that have time travel in them? They'll say something as small as killing a fly will change the entire future?" Stiles nodded. "Not true. First off, it's impossible to be at the same time as yourself; you literally cannot be in two places at once. For example, I came back to tell you something, something that I can't say to you in my time. I came back here to this time because I couldn't go back even a few days to tell you in my time because I already exist there. Does that make sense?"

Stiles nodded but then looked down at himself, at his stomach. "Then what about...?"

Adam smiled. "You can only hear one heartbeat right now; that's Chance. You'll be able to hear Emily's next, and mine after that. I'm the youngest. But when my heart does start beating I can't be here. As to what I can say and do, if it would have any impact on the future then I couldn't do it. Not even if I wanted to; I physically, verbally, _actually_ couldn't do it. I can't tell you that iewn vautnc aoritme coaemcas teecxzzzs tvmwotnveurggm nwoqr qorg ynw wpvp h slwov."

"What was that last part?" Stiles questioned.

"That was me telling you something that could alter your future."

"But I only heard gibberish."

"Exactly," Adam agreed. "What science-fiction movies-in the past, in this time now, and even over the next few years-don't understand is that you can't change the past. The past is set in stone."

"That's very deep," Stiles replied. And it kind of made sense. "That's really cool," he added, handing the picture back over. He crossed his arms over his chest, resisting the urge to ask questions. "I hate to cut this short, but I'm sure that you must not have a lot of time here, and I know De-your dad," Stiles giggled, "will be wanting blood right about now. I've been gone for like three hours."

Adam frowned for the first time, and Stiles immediately didn't like it. He wanted to give the guy a hug or something but it was still kind of weird. Adam sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "You might think it's stupid," he began, "but I don't care. I have to do this...." Without any notice, he pulled Stiles into a hug. "I love you."

Stiles hugged the taller male back without even thinking about it. It should have been awkward, and it was to Stiles' brain, but his wolf was gushing and encouraging him to not let go.

"I came back to tell you that. Please don't forget. No matter what I may or may not do in the future, no matter what I may say- I love you. I do. Even if I seem like trouble, even if it seems like I don't-I love you. Don't forget." He sounded all the world like a small child that wanted to be reassured that the boogeyman doesn't exist.

"I can't imagine a time that I would forget," Stiles answered confidently. "I'm sure that no matter what I'll always know that." In fact, he had never felt this sure before in his life.

Adam pulled back enough to smile, even if his eyes were a bit teary. "I'm glad," he said, finally pulling away completely. "I'm sorry I had you kidnapped."

Stiles waved off the apology. "Being kidnapped by my son from the future is the least stressful thing I've been through recently. Don't worry about it. Although, next time hire guys that don't threaten my unborn children with a dagger."

Adam laughed. "Jerry didn't mean it," he said. "He never would have hurt you. He probably just wants to get one up against Chance; they have some sort of competition going on- I don't even know." He walked into the closet across the room and pulled out a bag. He grabbed the collar-thing from the bed and put it up before taking a simple white envelope out of the bag. He turned back to Stiles and offered the envelope to him. "This is for Dad..."

Stiles took the envelope, deciding not to peak. He replayed everything in his head; it was still kind of surreal, but he knew that he would probably end up seeing stranger things. And there was the possibility that he was actually sleeping in his bed with Derek. He actually found the thought kind of sad. If Adam- woah. _Wait_. "Adam, what did you call me?"

The male looked startled. "Huh?"

"Earlier!" Stiles exclaimed. "What did you call me? Did you call me your _mother_?"

Adam looked confused for a second before he burst out laughing. "Blame Aunt Erica and Aunt Lydia. They started it-we picked it up-but don't worry, you get used to it, _Mom_." He laughed some more.

Stiles sighed. "You guys are spoiled rotten, aren't you?" he questioned, placing a hand on his stomach.

"We're rotten to the core," Adam replied with a grin. "But wait until Uncle Jackson meets Adrea. If she doesn't get every little thing she wants then the sun is made of orange juice and the clouds are cotton candy."

Stiles laughed. "Oh! That's awesome!" he exclaimed. "Jackson totally _would_ spoil his kids!" He laughed some more before a loud beeping rang around the room. "What's that?"

"It's time for me to go," Adam explained, zipping the bag up and throwing it over his shoulder. He pulled something tiny and metallic from his pocket. "The guys are waiting outside the door." He walked back to Stiles and pulled him into another hug. "I'm glad I got to see you," he said.

Stiles hugged him back. "I'm glad I'll _get_ to see you," he replied. Adam said he was twenty-six and the past can't be changed. He had a picture with Derek, Stiles, and the other two of the triplets. So that means that they all make it at least that far. It was a pleasant thing to know, especially with the way the last few days were going.

They pulled apart, the beeping got louder.

Adam sighed but smiled. "You'll hear my hearbeat soon."

Under the beeping noise, Stiles could hear another heartbeat much like the first he and Derek had heard. He grinned. "I can't wait."

Adam smiled before walking towards the door. Stiles pulled him to a stop though before he walked out of it and hugged him. "You told me not to forget that you love me, but I wanna say the same thing to you. No matter what, I'll love you." He ruffled the technically-older male's hair. "You're my pup." Seeing the answering smile was worth any hardships that the future may hold. He let him go and he walked outside to stand with the other two men who both had huge grins on their faces. They looked like pretty nice people in the sun.

"Bye!" Adam exclaimed, the two men waved, and then they were all gone.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his growing hair. " _That_ was weird..." He still had the white envelope in his hand so he folded it gently and tucked it away in the nerdy pocket of his pajama bottoms.

He didn't have his phone so he couldn't call Derek. He wasn't paying for the room so he wouldn't use the telephone inside. He walked outside and let the door close behind him. There was a diner down the street that had a phone he could use; his stomach growled. They also had food.

"Okay, food and Derek," he mumbled to himself as he began walking, barefoot, to the diner. How was he supposed to explain this to the pack?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that there's some stuff that might be confusing still or maybe some stuff that you think I'm not addressing! 
> 
> Chillax!
> 
> I've got this you guys! The story is moving at the pace that I want it to, that it was intended to. I'm sorry that you guys might be confused and befuddled right now but everything will fall into place! I promise! I'm not gonna leave you guys high and dry! 
> 
> Just trust me! :D

Derek was pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Chris when it started ringing. He was in his own living room with the pack; they were about to split up again but Derek knew they had to rest and eat. He didn't know what he was supposed to feed such a large group; Stiles made it look so easy. He doubted he could eat himself, but he knew that Stiles would be upset with him if he didn't at least take care of the pack.

"Who is it?" Scott questioned.

"There's no caller I.D.," Derek replied, looking at a number that he didn't recognize.

"The kidnappers?" Allison suggested.

Derek answered quickly with a growl. "Who is it?" he snapped.

"I missed you too, Cupcake," a very welcome voice replied.

A weight visibly lifted from Derek's shoulders. "Stiles," he said, relief heavy in his voice. He didn't even care that Stiles used one of his annoyingly random and sugary nicknames. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? How's the pup? Where are you? Are they there? Do-"

"Derek! I'm fine; they're gone! I'm in that blue and pink diner on the outskirts of town, you know the one? Come get me, and bring your wallet! I'm hungry!"

Derek was too relieved to argue or be upset. All he could do was laugh, and he couldn't remember a single time in his life that he had felt this happily relieved. All the bloodlust and anger he'd been feeling since Stiles was taken was completely gone. All that was left was the biggest and most out of character desire to smile, laugh, maybe even dance around the room a little bit. The wolf inside him wanted to howl in joy to let the whole world know that everything was okay again. Seriously, if he had a tail it would be wagging embarrassingly. "I'm on the way," he replied with a smile.

"Yay! I love you!"

"Love you too." And they hung up.

"He's okay!?" Erica exclaimed. "We've been worried sick and he's been at a diner!? What-"

"Let's go!" Lydia interrupted, storming off, Erica right on her heels.

The pack squeezed into Derek's Camaro and Allison's SUV. If Derek lead the way a little over the legal speed limit then he didn't really care, and nobody was complaining. When they reached the diner he wondered why he hadn't made someone else drive his car because by the time he'd parked and killed the engine, half the pack was already inside the damn building. He slammed his door and ran inside, pushing everyone out of his way until he found Stiles in a huge corner booth with enough food to feed a small army.

"Guys!" Stiles exclaimed with a big smile, looking wonderfully unharmed. "Are you hungry?"

Derek pulled Stiles out of the booth and into his arms as fast as he could.

"I missed you too," the smaller male mumbled into the Alpha's chest.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine. Really."

**TLA**

"So what the hell happened?" Erica demanded after everyone was squeezed into the booth, no one seemed to mind the absolute lack of space. Stiles was sandwiched between Derek and Scott. Allison was between Scott and Lydia who was next to Jackson. Isaac was on Derek's other side, sitting between him and Danny. Erica was between Danny and Boyd who got the outside because he was the biggest. It was tight but perfect. Everyone was digging in to the food Stiles had ordered.

Stiles had already put away a good bit of food before the pack got there; he would never make fun of them for their eating habits again. His own wolf was ravenous. He sighed and leaned even more into Derek then he already was; he was practically in the Alpha's lap, not that it bothered either of them. "It's gonna sound really crazy," the new wolf mumbled.

"At least that's normal," Jackson said before stuffing half a sausage link in his mouth.

Stiles laughed. "You're right about that!" He went on to tell them everything that happened.

"You were kidnapped... by your own son..." Scott summarized when Stiles was finished. If there was ever a time that he looked like a confused puppy, now was it.

Stiles nodded his head fervantly, "Yes." He turned his gaze to Derek. "I know how crazy it sounds," he began, _needing_ Derek to believe him even if no one else did. "He was our pup. I can't explain it- I can't. It's just as soon as he walked into the room I _knew_. I tried to think of anything else, _anything_ but my wolf would have none of that." Derek hadn't said anything the whole time, wasn't saying anything now, hadn't even really made any kind of response. Stiles trudged on. "He looked like you." Now, _that_ got a reaction out of the Alpha. Stiles wasn't sure if anyone else could hear it, but Derek's heartbeat picked up pace a tiny bit. "He really did," Stiles continued, running a hand through Derek's hair. "He had dark hair like yours..." He ran a finger over the Alpha's brows. "Eyes like yours..." His hand moved to Derek's cheek. "Your cheek bones... But right _here_ ," he said, prodding a spot on the Alpha's chin. "There was a freckle, and these," he added, pulling gently on Derek's ears, "were all mine!" That's when Stiles remembered the envelope. "Oh!" he exclaimed, pulling out the only slightly wrinkled envelope. "He wanted me to give you this."

Derek took the envelope and examined it. He sniffed at it but it smelled like Stiles. "What is it?" he questioned.

Stiles shrugged. "I'm not sure. He just said that it was for you."

The Alpha looked confused and stared for a minute more before actually opening it. Everyone watched and held their breath as Derek pulled something from the envelope; whatever it was made his heartbeat _skyrocket_.

Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder when the older male just sat there, heart racing. "Who is that?" he questioned, staring at the beautiful woman in the photograph. She had long dark curls and huge blue eyes.

"It's-" The Alpha had to stop and catch his breath. "It's my mother..."

Stiles' gasp was echoed by the whole table.

"She was beautiful," Isaac offered, recovering first and placing a gentle hand on the Alpha's shoulder.

"She was human?" Scott questioned. Allison stiffened, reminded of the cruelty of her family.

Derek nodded. "She was human." He ran a slightly trembling finger over the glossy picture. "We didn't have a lot of pictures because most of us were wolves, but my father _loved_ taking pictures of her. There were so many... Laura and I thought they were all lost in the fire."

"There's something else," Erica pointed out. "A note? Another picture?"

Derek frowned and slid out another picture. It was a picture of himself and a wolf-a memory he didn't have. The wolf was a mixture of browns, greys, and blacks with a black and grey face. Its eyes were beautiful and golden; they looked very familiar. Derek wasn't looking at the camera, his eyes were closed, and his forhead was pressed against the wolf's. He also had a huge smile on his face- a very proud, very happy, very _bright_ smile. They were on the ground, the wolf laying down and Derek crouched next to it. The wolf had three newborn pups, one white, one black, and one brown. As he took in the picture as a whole, his own wolf preened with pride. That was _his_ mate and _his_ pups. _His_. He didn't know how he knew or why, he just _knew_. 

"That's them! The triplets!" Stiles exclaimed, a huge smile threatening to split his face. He pointed to the tiny black pup. "I think that's Adam."

"Triplets?" the table questioned.

"Didn't I say that?" Stiles replied with a grin. He looked at Derek. "We're having triplets! You can hear two heartbeats now! I'm surprised no one-"

"Shh!" Erica hissed at him. The table all leaned in until Stiles was pretty sure he was about to be flattened, but watching the pack's reaction to the new heartbeat was definitely worth it.


	10. Triplet Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an apology for slacking off on updating! I've been working on this story but I keep getting distracted with reading other stories so my own have kind of been put on hold! HOWEVER! This is also to let you know that I'll update again soon! And more regularly! *crosses fingers*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Around 4000 words! Give or take :D I already have almost 2000 for the next update! :D :D :D :D I just got a new apartment and I don't have the internet hooked up yet! But I'm mooching off my mom right now so YAY!!!! :D :D :D

It wasn't until later that evening, trying to teach Isaac how to properly stir-fry an array of vegetables, that the past few days finally sunk in for Stiles. It happened when the phone rang. He snatched it up while laughing as he watched Isaac's eyebrows grow back. "Hello?"

_"Stiles! Haven't heard from you in a few days! Still alive, son?"_

"Dad!?" The kitchen was suddenly full of worried wolves at the spike of Stiles' heartbeat. 

_"I've been gone a few days and you've already forgotten me? I'm wounded,"_ the man replied good-naturedly. It was silent for a moment before, _"Stiles? Is everything okay?"_

Derek gently took the phone from his mate's hand. "Sheriff."

 _"Derek,"_ the Sheriff greeted but then sighed. _"I'll be back in a week. I_ obviously _missed something, but he seems fine now. I expect to be informed if anything_ else _happens, and I'll get a full report as soon as I get back. Understand?"_

"Yes, sir," Derek replied.

_"Good. Now put my son back on please."_

Stiles took the phone from Derek's hand. "Hey Dad..."

_"Hey, Son. I was just calling to make sure everything was okay. I know that something has happened so we need to talk when I get back, but until then take care of yourself okay?"_

Stiles chuckled. "Yeah, but you know how it is. Watching TV one minute, running for our lives the next."

The Sheriff laughed. _"I shouldn't laugh."_ There was a moment of contented silence. _"Tell Isaac to keep his face away from the flames."_

"How'd you know that!?" Isaac exclaimed loudly enough for the Sheriff to hear.

The Sheriff laughed once again. _"Stiles answered with his Isaac-just-burnt-his-eyebrows-off-again laugh."_

Everyone laughed at Isaac's expense, except Isaac who just pouted like an abandoned puppy. "Okay, okay," Stiles said. "Dad, have you eaten? It's kind of late there isn't it? You didn't have greasy diner food did you?"

The Sheriff's eyeroll could practically be heard. _"You have no power here."_

"I'm glad at least my movie nights with you have stuck," Stiles grumbled. "Just don't go crazy, Dad."

_"I won't, Stiles. I love you. Goodnight."_

"Love you too. Goodnight."

He hung up the phone and shooed the pack away. "I'm fine; I'm fine. Don't worry." He looked as Isaac. "You and I need to get dinner finished. I'm starving!"

**TLA**

Derek and Stiles were back in bed. "I feel like we've been here a lot recently," Stiles mused, running his hands through Derek's soft hair. He was leaning against the headboard of their massive bed with Derek lying between his legs, stubbled face snuggled into his stomach.

"I like being here," Derek replied softly. One of his hands traced random patterns on Stiles' hip while his other hand found one of Stiles' and entwined their fingers.

"Oh, definitely," Stiles agreed. They sat for a few minutes in silence; the new wolf still thoroughly enjoying being able to hear his mate's heartbeat. It was steady, somewhat deep with a lower pitch than others, and very soothing. It was very different from the three other heartbeats he could hear, all three of the babies now. The heartbeats were only subtly different, but they all beat faster than regular heartbeats- like little hummingbirds or something. Hearing Derek's and his babies' heartbeats was just... _Wow_.

"I'm really digging this werewolf hearing," he confessed after another few minutes. When Derek didn't reply immediately he thought maybe the alpha had fallen alseep, but a glance down had his brown eyes meeting warm hazel ones.

Derek smiled brightly, hearing the spike in Stiles' heartbeat and smiling bigger. "It comes in handy." He pushed the younger male's shirt up and nuzzled into his warm skin. His wolf wanted to howl proudly at the strong little heartbeats he could hear from his mate. He kissed at Stiles' navel softly. "Have I told you how wonderful you are? How amazing you are for this?" he questioned.

Stiles laughed. "Not that I disagree, but I haven't really done anything. I didn't even know this could happen, obviously or I would have told you. And we definitely need go see Deaton again. I think I was still in shock when he was trying to explain this to us because I don't remember anything useful that he said. And I have tons of questions!"

"Big surprise there," Derek mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that. Werewolf hearing." He frowned. "How much of your mumbling did I miss when I was human?"

Derek at least had the decency to look sheepish. "But it was nothing bad. Everything I've ever mumbled has been laced with love."

Stiles replied with a yeah-sure-I-believe-you face. It got a laugh out of Derek, not that he was trying to make Derek smile or anything; he was angry! Okay; so he wasn't, not with that stupid alpha smile showing off perfect alpha teeth and those darn hazel eyes that were just as intense as his stupid alpha eyes. "I could put you in the doghouse you know," he threatened half-heartedly.

"Is that still funny even now that you're a _dog_ yourself?" Derek shot back playfully, sitting up. He fell back on his back, pulling Stiles on top of him.

"Well damn," Stiles grumbled, bracing his hands on Derek's broad chest. "I hadn't thought of that. I can't make fun of myself," he pouted, resigned. "What do I do with my arsenal of dog jokes now? Woe is me!" He waved his arms around dramatically.

"It's not a great loss," Derek replied with a grin. "They weren't that good anyways."

"Oh, you're _definitely_ in the doghouse now, bub. You don't like my jokes? I'll just find another alpha and let _him_ listen to my jokes." Derek growled, eyes flashing red; Stiles shushed him with a kiss. "Don't worry; you're my alpha. Always. The only one for me."

"Say it again," Derek instructed.

Stiles didn't need an explanation; he leaned forward and captured Derek's lips in a deeper kiss. He only pulled back enough to say, "You're my alpha." Derek shuddered slightly; Stiles grinned and closed the distance between them for another kiss. "My alpha," he mumbled into the kiss, grinding his hips. When he was human and they were intimate, Derek's moans were soft, hard to hear, but really they weren't quiet at all. To a werewolf they were pleasantly loud. It was hot as hell, but it also worried him because he knew how loud he was with _out_ werewolf hearing so... He flushed.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek wondered, rubbing circles into his mate's hips with his thumbs.

"Just... I'm loud! Like really loud," he pouted.

Derek grinned in reply. "Mmm, you are. I like it."

"You would," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes, but he smiled. "Now, where were we?"

Derek sat up, Stiles straddling his lap. "I think we were getting to this," he replied, pulling the younger male's t-shirt off. He moved forward until Stiles was on his back, Derek nestled between his legs. He kissed him on the lips before moving to Stiles' neck, kissing and licking all over. He spent some particular time leaving a mark just below the new wolf's Adam's apple-it would fade within the hour which was the only downside to Stiles being a wolf. Derek enjoyed leaving his mark on his mate's pale skin.

"I can read your mind, you know," Stiles said breathlessly.

"Oh?" Derek moved down to Stiles' chest, moving from one side to the other, biting with his teeth a little sharper than human and soothing with his tongue.

"Y-yeah... Mmm..."

"And what am I thinking?" He moved lower, stubble tickling Stiles' stomach.

"You're gonna miss marking me," Stiles managed, nowhere near as smug as he intended.

Derek rubbed his stubbly chin along the smooth skin just above Stiles' boxer shorts. "You're pretty good... What am I thinking now?"

Stiles was determined to sound as cool and collected as the alpha when he spoke next. It was very hard to gather his thoughts, especially when Derek's fingers slipped under the thin material of his boxers, but he did it eventually. "I-I could tell you... Or-mmm- you could just show-show me..." Okay, so he _almost_ managed to sound as calm as his mate. He must not have sounded too ridiculous though if the bright flash of red and accompanying growl were anything to go by.

**TLA**

"You have questions," was the first thing Deaton said when Stiles and Derek walked into his office. He didn't even look up from the mess of paperwork on his desk to see who they were, but when did they ever surprise him? They were almost used to his freaky all-knowing cryptic pet-doctor powers by now.

"It's like you just know!" Stiles exclaimed, plopping himself down in a chair. "How do you do that?"

Of course, Deaton's answer was a smile that said, 'Oh ye of great stupidity, my knowledge is too much for your puny mind to comprehend,' yet somehow also screamed, 'I'll help in any way I can because I'm your friend and I want everything for you to be sunshine and rainbows.' Weird, right? But true. "You seemed distracted when I talked to you earlier, which is understandable. It was a lot to take in. Ask away." He sat back in his chair and looked at the mates patiently.

Stiles looked up at Derek who was standing up behind him; the alpha shrugged. "Well Mr. McGrumpy Dumplings may not have any questions, but I certainly do. I think the biggest thing here is how the hell is this even possible? It's not a wolf thing because I just got turned. A wolf thing was my first conclusion but I was doing some research this morning and you can't hear baby heartbeats until a few weeks and I was human a few weeks ago so-"

Derek rolled his eyes and placed a hand over Stiles' mouth. "We came for you to ask questions, not answer them yourself."

Deaton chuckled. "It's good to see that joining the supernatural team didn't change who you are."

"His ability to babble has always been supernatural," Derek mumbled.

"Again with the mumbling!" Stiles exclaimed with a golden glare at his mate. Derek just smirked, eyes flashing playfully.

"Your questions?" Deaton reminded with a grin. He was glad to see Derek so happy, to see the _both_ of them so happy. If anyone deserved this more than Derek and Stiles, Deaton certainly didn't know who they were. Stiles looked at him sheepishly while Derek just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "You asked how this was possible, and the 'wolf thing' isn't a bad guess. It's not your wolf but Derek's that made this possible. You see, the alpha's mate can always reproduce for the pack. That fact that it didn't happen sooner is simply because you're a male so it took some time for the magic to 'prepare' you. It's almost a good thing that those hunters did what they did."

Stiles had to shoot a hand out to stop Derek from doing something stupid and painful to the vet, his deep growl rattling the nicknacks on Deaton's desk and the glass in the windows. The vet never even flinched; Stiles had to give him props. "What do you mean we were lucky? You do know that I got shot like eleven times right?"

"Your pain was unfortunate, yes, but because you were hurt I treated you. Because I treated you, I ran all kinds of tests to make sure everything was okay. That's how I discovered your womb." (Stiles winced at the word-talk about weird.) "If you hadn't gotten hurt, you probably wouldn't have even known about the pregnancy until it was too late."

"Too late?" Derek questioned, calmed considerably by his mates warm hand in his.

"It's early in the pregnancy; you can't even see a bump yet. The magic that made this possible could only do so much with a human body. I would do my best but the chances of a successful birth were dangerously low, almost nonexistent. I don't even know if I'd be able to save any of you."

Derek never liked hearing how close Stiles had been to death; he _hated_ every scar and every nightmare that Stiles carried around from his far too many near-death experiences. It physically cut Derek to his core whenever he was forced to face the possibilty that he could lose Stiles. He managed after losing his family because he had Laura. He managed without Laura because he needed to find her killer and get revenge. He managed after getting his revenge because he had his pack. He eventually got Stiles. _Stiles_ who went from Scott's annoying tag-along, to useful-for-research-(still annoying)-human-who-can-stay, to less-annoying-human, to human-packmate, to a surprisingly good friend to Derek, to Derek's best friend, to Derek's everything. His _everything_. There isn't a thing on Earth that would save Derek if Stiles was ever taken from him.

So... Derek didn't like hearing that it was a good thing his mate was shot because he could have died eventually, but he felt something different tear at his heart this time. It wasn't just the thought of losing Stiles now that hurt; Deaton said they could have lost the babies. It was like the vet had taken his heart out and put it in a blender with broken glass and nails. Lose his pups? His and Stiles' babies? He hadn't even met them yet and the thought of not hearing those tiny heartbeats was almost enough to destroy him.

"And now?" Stiles' scared voice interrupted Derek's inner angst. "What about now?"

Deaton smiled. "I think you know the answer to that, Stiles. You met Adam didn't you?"

Which, coming from Deaton, shouldn't have been as surprising as it was. But how the hell did the vet even know about Adam? The entire pack had been at the house until Derek and Stiles had left to see Deaton, so none of them could have told the man about the incident. Stiles couldn't even ask, all he could do was stare with his mouth wide open.

"You boys do a wonderful job with him- Chance and Emily too." There was an undercurrent of amusement in the vet's voice, like there always was when he blew their minds.

" _WHAT_?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Are you a Seer?" Derek questioned, finally taking his own seat. They were likely to be there a lot longer than he had planned, especially if Deaton wanted to keep dropping these mystical wisdom bombs on them.

"Something like that," the vet replied. "But enough about me. You have come for Stiles and children."

"Oh no!" Stiles said loudly. "You're explaining yourself right now, Mr. Enigma! The what-the-fuckery level of what you just said is through the roof."

Deaton laughed. "You always have such a way with words, Stiles." All he got in reply was an expectant stare. "I guess you can call me a Constant."

"Okay..." Stiles began after a minute of silence and no further explanation from the vet. "And...? That can't be it. What the hell is a 'Constant'?" He looked at Derek to see if he could explain anything, but he looked just as confused.

"When you can see the future, glimpses-visions-whatever you may call them, that makes you a Seer. When you can _remember_ the future, that makes you a Constant."

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned.

"My present self and my future self share one mind. Essentially."

"Hm. That explains how you always just know when stuff is going down," Stiles said thoughtfully. "Hey!" he exclaimed suddenly. "Then why didn't you tell me this could happen?"

"There are rules, Stiles. I'm sure Adam told you that."

"He did. He said he couldn't say anything to alter my present because his past is set in stone," Stiles answered.

"Nature binds me by the same laws. I can't say anything or do anything that would alter the future in any way. I don't know everything all the time though. Instances and situations jog my memory I guess you could say."

"Like dejavu?" Derek questioned.

"Like dejavu," Deaton nodded with a smile.

"So... you know when-where-how the triplets will be born?" Stiles asked.

"I know when they're born, where they're born, and how they're born. I won't tell you the first two because you want it to be a surprise. I can tell you how though; I'm sure that was one of your questions." Stiles nodded, Derek too. Deaton stood and began to walk away, motioning for the wolves to follow him. "Adam gave you a picture, Derek?" the vet questioned as he led the way towards the kennel area.

Derek nodded. "He did. It was a wolf and pups." He left out how he thought it was-

"Stiles and your pups," Deaton said, walking to a large pen and stopping.

"Puppies!" Stiles exclaimed happily, climbing into the pen without asking and getting attacked by adorableness. There were seven little grey balls of fluff in his lap as soon as he sat down. Stiles was easily distracted. Derek shook his head and tried not to smile; Deaton was in the same boat.

"Are you trying to say something with the puppies?" Derek questioned.

Deaton chuckled. "It's their feeding time actually, but they _do_ open the floor for discussion. Magic helped make this possible but Stiles couldn't safely deliver triplets with his male human body. As a werewolf he'll be able to fully shift into a she-wolf and have the babies that way."

"A she-wolf?" Derek questioned.

"Magic is a strange thing," Deaton replied, smiling as he watched Stiles play with the puppies.

Derek watched as his mate play-growled at the little fuzz-buckets and they ran around him happily, yipping and yapping and tripping over themselves. It was so cute that it wasn't even fair. He turned his gaze to the vet before it could get sucked into the ooey-gooey sweetness of the scene before him. "So they'll be born as wolves? Actual pups?" Deaton nodded. "Are they forming into pups right now, or will they grow as babies?"

"They'll grow as babies but will be born as wolves. Stiles will shift when it's time for the babies to be born; that's when they will shift as well. When it's safe for the four of them to turn human again, they will."

Derek thought back to the picture with a smile, ready for it to be real.

**TLA**

"So... that went pretty well," Stiles said happily as they made their way back to the house in the Camaro. "Didn't it? Yes it did. Yes it did!" he cooed.

Derek still wasn't sure how Stiles had managed to talk him in to getting one of the damn puppies. "Remind me again why we needed the dog?"

Stiles giggled as the little fluffball licked his face. "Because she's adorable," he answered matter-of-factly.

"The perfect reason of course," Derek mumbled.

"I heard that," Stiles sing-songed, rubbing noses with the tiny dog that easily fit in the palm of his hands. "Ignore mean ol' Daddy Derek," he said to the dog, snuggling it to his cheek and neck. "He's just a grumpy pants. Yes he is." The little puppy yipped like she knew exactly what he was saying and snuggled right back.

Meanwhile, Derek was trying not to melt into a pile a goo. 'Daddy Derek'? They had the house, they got the dog, kids were on the way, all they were missing was the white picket fence.

 _And_ the wedding... "Stiles..." he began, getting Stiles' attention off the puppy long enough to look at him. When bright brown eyes were finally settled on him he spoke. "Would you marry me?" If he weren't completely serious he would have laughed at the way Stiles' jaw dropped. Even the puppy seemed to be surprised.

"Really?" Stiles finally managed. "You want to marry me?"

"Of course," Derek replied as if it were the easiest thing in the world to decide. "All the important people in our lives know about us, but I wouldn't mind showing everyone else that you're mine." He smiled.

"And you're mine," Stiles added, smiling in return. "You gonna make an honest wolf out of me?" he questioned with a chuckle.

Derek rolled his eyes but laughed.

"The girls are going to have a field day with this," Stiles pointed out. "A wedding _and_ a baby shower for them to plan? I think we're biting off more than we can chew. You saw how crazy they were when Erica and Boyd got married."

Derek reached a hand over, gently rubbed the puppy's head, and then laced his fingers with Stiles'. "It'll be worth it."

" _Gawd_ I love you!" Stiles stated suddenly.

"And I love you."


	12. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the model of how I imagine Adam to look... I have some more pics of him! And his brother and sister but we haven't met them yet! :D :D :D But I'm really good at finding pictures! :D :D :D I'll share some more later!
> 
> Anyways... This is because classes started today and I just got my internet hooked up! So I'll work on an update but here's this picture of Adam until I get the next chapter done!
> 
> Also!!!!! The next chapter will involve the full moon and I'm gonna try and have a romantic under-the-moonlight kinky scene so... It'll probably be a hot second until I'm satisfied with the scene! So I'm giving you Adam! :D :D :D :D
> 
> And I don't know this guy or own this picture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see Derek can't you? He fits my description pretty well if I do say so myself!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	13. Hunting Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Adam and the two hunters who kidnapped Stiles! "Jerry" (Jeremiah) is the dark-headed one with the scarf! The blonde one doesn't have a name yet!
> 
> But I've gone crazy you guys! I have SO many pictures of the future generation! I have individual pics of the kids and I have them with their parents! I even paired some of the kiddies up in couples!
> 
> I'll tell you that Jerry is dating one of the triplets! And the current cast of this story (Derek, Stiles, etc.) all have at least two children in the future! So far I have pictures of EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD XD XD Like I seriously might have to make a completely different story for all the pics I've got!!!! :D :D :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want more pics of if you just wanna wait! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want more pics of if you just wanna wait! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short update! But an update! It's been a while so I thought I needed to do this! The next chapter will be Stiles' first full moon! YAY! :D And there's some fluffy goodness in here! 
> 
> The picture is a design that I made and I really hope you all get the pun! :D
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D

**TLA**

"Your dog is so cute; what's her name?" a complete stranger asked as Stiles, Erica, Lydia, and Allison browsed around the pet store in the strip mall of Beacon Hills.

Stiles grinned at the strange woman as she pet and cooed at the furry ball of grey in his arms. "Erica," he said innocently. The blonde werewolf pinched his arm and glared. He held in his chuckle.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty little dog," the woman cooed, stealing one more puppy kiss before letting them go back to their shopping.

Stiles, Lydia, and Allison burst out laughing, the little puppy yipping and yapping in imitation. "It wasn't _that_ funny," Erica pouted despite the laughing undertone to her voice. She took the puppy from Stiles and straightened the cute little pink bow on the top of her head. "Let's get away from these mean people," she told the puppy, walking ahead of the group.

"I still can't believe Derek let you get her," Allison pointed out. 

"I'm sure all Stiles had to do was pout just a little bit and Derek caved," Lydia pointed out. "It definitely works on Jackson. That, and scenting him. Cover them in your scent and they'll do whatever you tell them to do." 

"I just bat my eyelashes at Scott and he'll drive two cities over to get my favorite pizza," Allison laughed.

"Boyd's a sucker for head rubs," Erica chimed in, rejoining the group. The puppy was fast asleep in her arms; she gently passed her over to Stiles as they walked out of the store.

"Women and their dirty tricks," Stiles tsked.

"Like you don't have Derek wrapped around your finger?" Lydia shot back with a grin.

"I guess you're right," Stiles agreed, returning her grin. "That's how I got cute little Belle here."

They walked down the strip, passing clothing stores (thank goodness!) and home stores, until the girls suddenly stopped. Stiles ended up walking to the next store before he noticed that the girls were no longer with him. He turned to see them in front of a store called New Addition. His first thought was 'math' until they pushed him through the door. "You were planning this the whole time weren't you?" he accused, looking around at all of the pink and blue pastels plus some other soft colors.

A sales clerk materialized out of nowhere to greet them. "Hello, Erica, Allison, Lydia," she said to each girl in turn. "Lovely to see you all again, and all at once too! Where are your dashing beaus?" the kindly older woman questioned. "And who is this?" she questioned with a smile, spotting Stiles.

Lydia took charge of the conversation. "We left the boys at home," she said with a smile. "We dragged Stiles here with us because he's gonna have three new additions to his family and doesn't know what he should get. We're gonna help him out."

"Oooo, triplets! Bless my soul!" the woman exclaimed happily. "That's so exciting! So we're shopping for a baby shower I assume? What's the name? Maybe the mother has some things registered already. I can help you look."

"That won't be necessary," Lydia replied kindly. "But thank you very much, Shirley."

"Alright dears," the woman nodded with a smile, "but let me know if I can help in any way."

"We will, thank you."

When they were alone Stiles spoke up. "On a first name basis with the sales lady? How often do you come here?"

"I drag Boyd in here every time they change out their inventory," Erica shrugged, starting to look through a rack of onesies. "It's all just so cute!" Lydia and Allison nodded in agreement, each looking through their own racks.

"And the fact that I'm sure this freaks the guys out has nothing to do with it?" Stiles asks, adjusting Belle to one arm so he could look through some colorful baby pants.

"I'm sure we don't know what you're talking about," Lydia replied. Stiles laughed and shook his head.

**TLA**

"Derek!" Stiles called as he walked through the front door. "We're home!" He sat Belle down on the floor and she sprinted towards the living room where Stiles could hear the low murmer of the TV and the tell-tale thumping of Derek's heart. Belle rounded the corner, out of sight, but Stiles didn't have to see her to know that she tripped over her own feet and tumbled. If the tiny thud wasn't enough, Derek's laughter surely was. A second later, just as Stiles finished toeing off his shoes, Derek rounded the corner with Belle in his arms and a smile on his face. Stiles wouldn't mind if he came home every day to that sight.

"Welcome back," Derek greeted, giving Stiles a kiss. "Have fun?" He nuzzled Belle who positively _loved_ the alpha. She would go from hyper-active puppy in Stiles' arms to contented, spoiled, goo in Derek's.

As they made their way back to the living room, Stiles lifted his solo shopping bag for Derek to see. "You see this? This is one, _one_ bag. Picture this, but multiplied by like forty-seven. Times three." They settled down on the couch. "Is it like in the female code to enjoy shopping? Because I just don't understand the appeal of walking around all day, buying things that I really don't need, and carrying them around with me until I go back home."

"That's what Boyd, Scott, and Jackson are for," Derek said with a chuckle. He helped little Belle settle on his shoulder, nuzzled into his neck, the back of the couch stopping her from falling off.

"Would you carry my stuff around, Sugar Plum?" Stiles questioned sweetly.

"Would you call me 'Sugar Plum' or any sugary derivative of that?" Derek fired back, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd do my best not to," Stiles replied.

"Then I would," Derek answered. But they both knew that it didn't matter what Stiles called him because Derek would do anything for Stiles. "But you don't like shopping so I think I'm safe."

"I think I could learn to enjoy it."

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled. "So what did you find?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Stiles exclaimed excitedly, bouncing in his seat. "They took me to a baby store to look around, but I didn't want to get anything without you so we were only going to look. But I found the most awesome-adorable little things that I just had to get. They are so perfect!" He opened his solo bag and reached inside. "Close your eyes," he instructed. When the alpha's eyes were closed he pulled out one of the three onesies that he bought-all three the same. He unfolded the little suit and turned it so when Derek opened his eyes he could see what it said. "Open 'em."

Derek opened his eyes to see the little white onesie in Stiles' hands. In red letters were the words, 'I Love My Big Dad Wolf,' and underneath the words was a black cartoon-wolf. Derek grabbed the onesie and traced the goofy looking wolf with a finger. It was one of the most ridiculous things he had ever seen; however, he felt the burn of tears in the back of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. Was it bad that a simple little baby outfit was enough to choke him up? He didn't really give a fuck if it was. He pulled Stiles to him, holding him tight, breathing in the amazing scent of 'mate' and 'home'. Belle gave an irritated little huff at being jostled but gave them both kisses since they were close enough.

"It's perfect," Derek said, hiding a smile in Stiles' throat.

"I thought so too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally going to continue, but I figured that it's past time for an update and I LOVE the last sentence! So here's an update!
> 
> Like, for real guys! The last sentence is probably one of the cutest things I've ever written! :D I'm not even kidding!
> 
> If you think it's totally cute like I do then please let me know via comment! I need comments to live!!!!
> 
> And I'm sorry for any and all mistakes!
> 
> Anyways... Does anyone want to co-write or write a romantic full-moon, under the stars, first-time werewolf, love-making scene? I really want to have a love scene but I seriously don't want to ruin it with my terrible sex writing abilities! I've never written the kind of scene that I want to have so I don't want to mess it up!
> 
> Let me know! I can't do the next update without this scene!

**TLA**

Telling the Sheriff that his only son was pregnant was surprisingly a lot easier than telling him about werewolves. Not that it wasn't awkward as hell regardless. It wasn't like there was some sort of book like, _Male and Pregnant: How to Break the News To Your Dad_. Huh. Maybe he should write a book...

Authoring opportuniy aside, telling his dad he was pregnant was a lot easier than he thought it would be. Maybe if they hadn't broken the werewolf news to the Sheriff when Derek and Stiles had started dating, it would have been a lot of harder. But really, after finding out that the nightmarish creatures from storytime are real and practically grew up with your son, finding out your son is pregnant really can't be too much of a shock. 

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed, running a little too fast towards the man as soon as he walked through the door.

The Sheriff laughed and squeezed his son tightly. "Stiles," he replied with a laugh. "You act like I've been gone for years." Not that he minded at all; could you be too old for hugs from your son? The answer is no. He looked up as the front door closed and shot a grin to Derek. "Derek."

Derek smiled in return. "Sheriff."

"Stiles!" the youngest male exclaimed. Derek and the Sheriff rolled their eyes and share a 'how is this my life' look.

They all moved to the living room where Stiles talked animatedly while his dad and Derek added bits and pieces to the conversation. The Sheriff told Stiles all about the trip he had just gotten back from and teased him about a woman he'd met while he was there. Stiles spent that part of the conversation covering his ears and humming while the other two men laughed: the Sheriff because he enjoyed picking on his son and Derek because he knew that Stiles could still hear his dad loud and clear with his newly enhanced hearing. It was cute; Derek would give him an A for trying.

After almost two hours of catching up, there was a comfortable stretch of silence until the Sheriff put on his 'business' face. Derek grabbed Stiles' hand.

"So..." the Sheriff began, sitting up straighter in his chair for a more commanding presence. "What happened? Which one of you wants to tell me?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his head with his free hand before speaking up. "Promise you won't freak out?"

The Sheriff gave him 'The Look.' It was infamous in the Beacon County corrections facility, not for any specific emotion it gave but for the sheer amount of emotions it could portray. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing your own guilt- very _Ghost Rider_ -esque. It had the power to make you see for yourself what the problem was because in all accounts it was a very neutral look- unless you messed up. To Stiles, right now, 'The Look' was saying, 'When have those words ever introduced something that didn't require freaking out about?'

Stiles chuckled nervously in response. His dad had a point. And he really needed to take lessons from his dad and Derek: how could they say so much with just their eyes and eyebrows? "Okay, so maybe you'll get a little upset. But I think the important thing here is to realize that I'm alive, everything's okay, no one else got hurt, and-"

"Okay, stop," the Sheriff instructed, holding up a hand. "You're alive? No one else got hurt? I suggest you clear that up for me right now. What happened?"

And that's how that happened. Almost as easy as pie.

"You're a werewolf now and.... pregnant...."

Stiles grinned nervously. "Congratulations? You're going to be a grandpa! Yay...?"

Neither Derek or Stiles could read the expression on the Sheriff's face, not until it split into a huge grin. "I was going to wait until you got everything settled into the restored house before pestering you about grandkids," he said with a laugh. "Of course, I was going to leave a bunch of innocuous adoption brochures lying around but... this works too!" He pulled his son into a crushing hug, holding him tightly and kissing his forehead. He pulled a surprised Derek into a hug next.

Later that night, before Derek and Stiles left for the Hale house, the Sheriff asked Derek to stay behind while Stiles went to crank the car. The younger wolf kept tossing curious glances their way but he did as he was told.

The Sheriff waited until he heard the rumble of the engine, luckily it was Stiles' Jeep which was on its last-very loud-legs. But even then, he whispered to Derek as softly as he could so his newly enhanced son wouldn't hear him. "Thank you."

The Sheriff was just full of surprises. "For what?" Derek questioned, confused.

The older man smiled. "You saved his life."

That was an answer, but it was still confusing to him. "Of course I did," he replied, brow furrowed slightly. He would always save Stiles. He had to bite his tongue from saying, 'Duh.'

The Sheriff laughed and clapped him on the back, lightly pushing him in the direction of the car. "Try to stay out of trouble," he called as Derek slid into the passenger seat with an affirmative wave in reply.

As they drove away Stiles shook his head and laughed. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Derek nodded in agreement as they made their way home, grabbing Stiles' hand in the process.

**TLA**

Stiles woke up a few days later feeling all jittery inside. At first, he feared the worst: morning sickness. But he didn't feel queasy. It was more of an excitement kind of thing- like going up the hill of a huge roller coaster and anticipating the big drop. As he began his third trip around their bedroom, Derek clued him in. "It's the full moon today," he said. "Your first one."

Stiles froze. "Does it always feel like this?" he questioned.

Derek shrugged and got up from the bed, just throwing all his naked gloriness out there for Stiles to get distracted by. "It gets better," he said, "After a while. But you'll always be able to feel the anticipation." He pulled on a pair of sweatpants (to Stiles' dismay) and walked towards him. "I've always wanted to share this with you, the freedom of the change, the moon on your skin, the woods calling your name... There's nothing like it."

"It's my first full moon. I don't need to be chained up?" Stiles questioned. If he remembered correctly even Lydia had to be chained up the first time. Only Isaac and Derek had been able to keep their control even in the beginning.

Derek growled at the thought of putting his mate in chains. "I'm not chaining you up."

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Derek," Stiles replied with a frown. "And I _don't_ want any special treatment just because I'm mated to the alpha."

"What about the babies?" Derek questioned, placing two large hands over Stiles' middle.

"I don't even think that out of my mind I would do anything to hurt them," the new wolf replied surely.

"So I don't think you need to be chained up."

"Derek..."

"No, Stiles. Okay. Listen to me. It's not a baby thing, it's not a 'because you're my mate' thing, it's because I truly don't believe you need it. Who helped Scott get control when he first turned? Who helped Erica? Danny? Jackson? Lydia? You did. All I did was make them angrier. You even helped Isaac when he finally let go of all that anger at his dad." He gently cupped Stiles' face in his hands. "You helped me too. My anchor changed from cold anger and hate to the warmth of your love. We _don't_ need to chain you up."

Stiles teared up. (Was it too early to blame the hormones?) "That was so corny," he smiled breathily, trying not to cry. He placed a hand over one of Derek's.

Derek smiled back. "You like it corny," he replied with a kiss.

Stiles burst out laughing. "I really do."

"You'll be fine," Derek said gently.

**TLA**

The longer the day progressed, the more relaxed Stiles felt without actually being relaxed at all... If that makes any sense. He couldn't explain it, not really. Maybe the best way to describe it would be to say that mentally he relaxed but physically he could feel an anticipating itch just get worse and worse. He started the day off really worried that he would hurt someone or something worse, but he realized that he had been a wolf for a handful of days already and hadn't so much as sprouted claws! Talk about amazing control! The most he had transformed was his eyes and his teeth, but even they didn't go full on fang! So he felt pretty good about his first full moon even if his body was physically ansty to... to... to do _something_!

He knew that he wanted to let the wolf take over the reins for a while. He knew that whatever he did he wanted it to be with his alpha, his Derek. And around five o'clock he discovered that he did _not_ want to share the alpha's attention with anyone.

The pack was gathered in the living room, all the furniture had been pushed against the wall so the room was essentially a huge empty space. Stiles and Allison took their usual perches away from the group of wolves, even now that Stiles was a wolf himself, while the pack rolled around on the floor. Derek was usually the last one dragged into the little wrestling orgies that Erica and Isaac always started; Stiles always laughed when it was finally the alpha's turn to be dog-piled.

It came out of nowhere when it happened. Erica attempted a sneak attack to pounce on Derek and pull him into the mass of limbs and laughter on the floor, Isaac and Danny distracted the alpha enough for Erica to grab him, and Stiles' wolf did not like that at _all_.

Human Stiles knew how platonic and utterly _friendly_ the contact was, but pregnant werewolf Stiles? It wasn't pretty. He didn't even know how to describe the sound that came out of him. It was some sort of whine/growl/sob thing that made everyone freeze. He covered his mouth hurriedly in surprise. Little Belle in his lap whined as if asking him what was wrong. Derek had dropped Erica as if she'd burned him and practically materialized by Stiles' side.

"Stiles?" he asked with huge worried eyes. He looked like he wanted to gather his mate up and hug him in apology, but he looked unsure. And Belle was growling at him like she thought it was his fault that Stiles was upset.

But he wasn't upset! It was just some weird knee-jerk reaction from his wolf. He was about to say that he was fine, but then Erica rushed over and put a hand on Derek's shoulder to push him over so she could apologize. His wolf zeroed in on the foreign hand on Derek and he made that sound again. Erica seemed to get it and jumped back. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Stiles frowned and ran a calming hand down Belle's soft back before running a hand through his own hair, face flushing in embarassment. " _I'm_ sorry!" he replied. "I don't know what that was!"

Allison patted the top of his head and smiled. "Don't worry. This happens all the time with Scott. Your wolf is just super sensitive on the full moon. Easily jealous and possessive." She giggled when Scott glared at her with his adorable crooked jaw.

"It probably doesn't help that you're pregnant," Isaac added in with a grin.

"Is this weird to anyone else?" Jackson muttered but there was no heat behind the words in the slightest.

Stiles flipped him off. Derek scooped Stiles up with a smile, Belle whining when she plopped down on the couch. "I think it's cute," the alpha said, nuzzling the younger wolf's head with his own. "You don't want anyone else touching me."

Stiles laughed and put his arms around Derek's neck. "You _would_ think wolfy possessiveness is cute. Ya big creeper."

"Get a room!" Scott exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Or not," Danny grinned. "I wouldn't mind a free show. Anyone else?"

Erica shot her hand up in the air. "Me! Me!"

Stiles rolled his eyes from his place in Derek's arms. "I'm sorry, Erica," he said. "I know you wouldn't take Derek from me."

Erica laughed. "Don't be sorry! I'm flattered that your wolf thinks I'm competition! But I like 'em tall, dark, and handsome."

Derek mock-frowned at her. "And I'm not all of those things?"

Erica jumped onto Boyd's back. "You're not dark enough," she replied while everyone laughed.

So everyone was very careful around Derek after that, not wanting to get on Stiles' bad side. Belle seemed to hold a grudge against Derek until he scooped her up and nuzzled her furry little neck in what could only be an apology. Her cute little puppy tongue licked Derek's nose and it was seriously the cutest thing Stiles had ever seen in his life. It was practically cotton candy-nothing but sugary fluff.

"You're pretty perfect, you know that right?" Stiles questioned his mate with a warm smile. They were sitting on the front porch while everyone else put the living room back together.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him like, 'really?', but Stiles could see the light flush on his stubbled cheeks.

"Really!" Stiles exclaimed with a laugh, snuggling into the alpha's side. "You're perfect." Belle jumped from Derek's arms and plopped right into Stiles'. He laughed again.

Derek grabbed Stiles' chin and titlted it towards him. "Thank you," he said with a gentle kiss.

**TLA**

"Okay, everyone," Derek said to the pack gathered in the front yard. "You know the drill. Stay on the reserve. Should you encounter any people- avoid them. Watch each other's backs. Scott, you're staying here with Allison right?" The vet-in-training nodded his head and wrapped an arm around Allison's waist with a grin. "Good. Everyone else, I want you to keep away from me and Stiles. I already told you where we would be." They all nodded and grinned while Stiles just looked confused. "Be careful everyone, and enjoy the night." He tilted his head back and howled, releasing the pack.

Everyone ran off with howls of their own, just leaving Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Belle. Allison scooped the puppy up and pecked Stiles on the cheek. "Go have fun you guys," she said. "Me and Scott will watch the house."

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and they ran off.

It was... indescribable, for both of them. Stiles couldn't believe how wonderful running through the trees felt; the moon was on his skin; his alpha's hand in his own... It was just wow. And he didn't feel out of breath and ragged like he usually did when he had to run through the forrest. This was completely different: he wasn't running _for_ his life, he was running _with_ his life- with Derek. And Derek, well he couldn't believe how much different it was with his mate beside him. Before the fire, he had always envied his parents and older relatives because they ran with their mates and it looked so much better than just running with the rest of the pack. His dad, usually a surly, somber man always had the biggest smile during the full moon; he was a different person. Now Derek understood why. Nothing on earth could compare to holding Stiles' hand as they ran through the trees. He had no idea how he had made it all these years without him. Was there even a time he didn't have Stiles? Because it was like everything else, everything in the past, was just gone. It was just him and his mate. There was no fire, no Kate, no crazy uncle, no pain, no hate, just Stiles.

And Stiles was the most amazing feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to co-write or write a romantic full-moon, under the stars, first-time werewolf, love-making scene? I really want to have a love scene but I seriously don't want to ruin it with my terrible sex writing abilities! I've never written the kind of scene that I want to have so I don't want to mess it up!
> 
> Let me know! I can't do the next update without this scene!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more than this but the rest is incomplete and I think I've made you guys wait long enough!
> 
> So enjoy this for now! :D

****

TLA

At some point on their run, they went from running side by side: to Stiles being a bit in front: to Derek chasing after Stiles' scent: to a very provocative game of hide-and-seek. But it was less hide-and-seek and more follow-your-mate's-scent-and-see-what-new-article-of-clothing-he-discarded-this-time. Not that Derek was going to complain.

The first thing to go had been Stiles' pair of shoes. The alpha was glad no one had been around to see him almost fall over himself; he barely tripped over one shoe then almost face-planted over the other one when he thought of Stiles running around in the woods with his bare feet. He had no idea why it was that big of deal because he'd never had a thing for feet but it was probably only because it was Stiles.

There was just something unbelievably sexy about chasing him around with no shoes on.

Then came the socks, then Derek found the plaid over-shirt, and then he lost it when he found the still warm undershirt. He wanted Stiles and wanted him now. However, Stiles was really damn good at avoiding him.

He wasn't pouting. Really. But he may have whimpered a little bit when he practically enhaled the white t-shirt that had been the only thing between Stiles' skin and the cool night air.

He titled his head back and howled. He heard the answering calls from Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Danny, and Scott on the other side of the preserve. His pointed ears twitched as they listened for a howl they hadn't heard yet. He was going to hear it, find the source, and then-

His wolf jerked out of his control when he finally heard the call of his mate. He shifted so quick that it actually kind of hurt, but when he regained his composure a second later he was floating on cloud nine. Like seriously, his feet weren't touching the ground as he made his way in the direction of the sound, or if they were he couldn't tell. There was no way he could be any happier.

Strike that. Yes he could. Stiles clad only in his boxers with the light of the full moon shining on his pale skin and his warm eyes glowing... just for Derek... There could not be anything more wonderful in all of the world.

"Took you long enough, Sourwolf," Stiles said with a grin. He reverted back to his original nickname for the alpha on special occasions.

Derek walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his pale waist. "You were good at avoiding us as a human; it's not my fault you got better at it as a wolf."

Stiles laughed and nuzzled his alpha's neck. "Are you pouting?"

Derek scoffed. "No. I'm not."

"You are," Stiles corrected. He moved back only enough to kiss the alpha on the tip of his nose. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He turned his head and grinned at the sight. "I also won't tell anyone that you're such a romantic."

"They already know," Derek said, too content to be embarassed. "I told them not to come this way, remember?"

The new wolf laughed and walked to the little campsite, wondering when anyone could have set it up without him noticing. They barely left him alone so when did anyone have the time? For real, he was lucky he didn't have a job yet or he would have gotten fired by now! How'd they do it? He turned to Derek.

"I'm not telling you how I got this set up."

"Spoilsport!"

"Now who's pouting?" Derek questioned smugly.

"You know, I'd hate for this lovely setup to go to waste..." Stiles tried to glare. He failed miserably. They both knew that no one was leaving until they were both well and fully sated.

"I have a plan," the alpha said, moving to the huge pallet set up under a tree with a large canopy-type thing covering it.

The pallet was enough quilts and blankets to form a thin homemade mattress; it looked pretty darn cozy. The canopy-net-thing was wide enough to cover the pallet and not get in the way of anything that might take place on said pallet. And next to the tree was a cooler that Stiles had only just noticed. He walked over to take a peak inside.

"Ah, ah, ah," Derek scolded gently, grabbing the new wolf around the waist and pulling him away from the cooler, "that's for the last step."

"And what's your first step?" Stiles questioned, snuggling into the alpha. His naked back was pressed firmly against Derek's firm (sadly still clothed) chest.

"Step one requires less clothing."

"I'm obviously ready for step two then," Stiles laughed.

Derek released his mate and grinned. "Almost," he stated. He gave Stiles' ass a light swat before removing his shoes and sitting on the pallet. "I was going to lead you here and was kind of hoping for a show, but finding bits and pieces of your wardrobe was pretty enticing. You'll have to refind them yourself though," he added with a smile.

"Stripping while being chased by you was pretty hot," Stiles said. "I was just about to find you when I thought I smelled you over here and I found this!" He turned around so instead of facing Derek he had his back to him. He ran his thumbs just beneath the waistband of his boxers on either side of his hips and smirked. He didn't need to see the alpha to know that his eyes were following the movement. "Are you really going to make me find my clothes all by myself?" he questioned, adding the slightest push to his underwear. They slid down just enough for Derek to see the tiny triangle of moles just above the swell of his ass.

Derek tried to play it cool but he was pretty sure that Stiles could hear his heartbeat spike up. "I could be persuaded otherwise."

Stiles pushed his boxers down a bit more. "Was this part of the plan?"

The alpha shook his head despite the fact that Stiles couldn't see it. "It's more like a bonus."

The new wolf laughed. He kept his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and pushed them all the way down. He didn't just let them fall so he could step out of them, as he usually did. Maybe it was the full moon, maybe it was his wolf, but he was feeling all kinds of confident and sexy. And flexible. His hands pushed the fabric all of the way down to his ankles so he was bent over at the middle, giving Derek quite the view. "Come and get me," he invited breathily.

Derek was on him almost before he finished the words.

They tumbled to the ground, the alpha cushioning the fall, and they kissed.

They must have kissed for hours but it could have been only a few minutes. Were they even kissing or were they melting together into one being? Stiles had no idea; he couldn't even tell you when they moved from under the stars to under the canopy. But he _could_ say, with the utmost certainty, that he needed Derek.

He needed Derek like he needed water to drink, like he needed food to eat, like he needed air to breathe. No, _more_ than he needed air to breathe. What would be the point of breathing in the first place if he didn't have his mate? His alpha? His Derek.

"Derek.... Derek..." he whined, panting. Why was he still dressed?

Derek pulled back from his place at Stiles' neck even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. He was met with large, blown out, glowing eyes, and flushed cheeks that were hairier than usual. Each of Stiles' panting breaths was framed by sharp fangs, and his claws dug painfully into Derek's forearms. The beta form was never especially attractive, at least in Derek's opinion, but on Stiles it was beautiful. Nothing could compare to the one perfect, wonderful, amazing being that was Stiles Stilinski.

And he was all Derek's.


End file.
